Olympic Viewing Party Gone Wrong
by givemesidewalkshadows
Summary: The idiots are watching the Olympics when many truths come out. Please comment & review


Jimmy: Johnny! Grab me a beer!

Johnny: No!

Jimmy: Will?

Will: No!

Tunny: Not going to so don't ask!

Jimmy: *groan*

Johnny: Just come over here and watch the olympics with us!

Jimmy: The olympics? What's that?

All three: *GASP*

Jimmy: What?!

Tunny: YOU DONT KNOW WHAT THE OLYMPICS ARE?

Jimmy: Nope!

Will: HOW CAN YOU LIVE WITH YOURSELF?

Johnny: *shaking head* I'm so disappointed in you.

Theo: *slams door open*

Jimmy: THEO!

Theo: What's up idiots!

Tunny: JIMMY DOESNT KNOW WHAT THE OLYMPICS ARE!

Theo: *GASP*

Jimmy: Geez! It's not that big of a deal!

Theo: I'm SO disappointed in you Saint! You just lost all my respect!

Jimmy: So you won't be in my pants?

Theo: You've gained all my respect back.

Jimmy: Damn it!

Will: Jimmy, you are going to sit on this couch and watch this with us!

Johnny: And you're going to like it! Or else...

Jimmy: Or else what?

Tunny: *holds a lighter* I will throw this into the back room!

Jimmy: NO! NOT THE BACK ROOM!

Tunny: MUAHHAHA! YES! THE BACK ROOM!

Johnny: Do drugs even burn?

Will: *slaps Johnny*

Theo: LOOK! THE MENS DIVING IS STARTING!

**5 MINUTES LATER...**

Johnny: ... He's hot.

Theo: So is he!

Will: Look at that guy!

Tunny: How do you not think he's attractive?

Jimmy: Well this is really gay.

Theo: Don't deny it Saint! These men are hot!

TV: Next up, Michael Phelps swims for another medal!

All but Jimmy: WOOOAAAH!

Jimmy: SHUT UP!

Will: NO, YOU SHUT UP!

Tunny: What are you? 5?

Will: WHAT ARE YOU? STUPID?

Tunny: YOUR MOM!

Will: LOOK WHOSE 5 NOW!

Johnny: Uh, guys?

Tunny: NOBODY LIKES YOU WILL!

Will: WELL- *kicks Tunny's fake leg*

Tunny: NO! *falls*

Theo: Guys! cut it out!

Tunny: WELL GUESS WHAT YOU TWO LEGGED ASSHOLE! I FUCKED YOUR GIRLFRIEND!

Will: WHAT!

Jimmy: Oh Jesus take the wheel!

Johnny: Huh?

Theo: He didn't mean you.

Johnny: Oh, okay!

Tunny: YEAH! THATS WHY THE BABIES EYES ARE BROWN! SO SUCK IT!

Will: AUGH! *tackles Tunny and they begin to fight*

Theo: I see blood. This is a full on bitch fight!

Johnny: I'm calling the paramedics!

Jimmy: Hell no!

Johnny: Why not?

Jimmy: Once again, drugs. Back room.

Will: NOBODY FUCKS MY GIRLFRIEND BUT ME!

Tunny: GET OFF ME! WHY ARE YOU SO FAT!

Johnny: What are you doing?

Theo: Filming this! The is comedy gold!

Heather: *enters the room*

Tunny: ...

Will: ...

Heather: I don't even want to know *leaves*

Will: YOU MESSED WITH WRONG-

Tunny: WILL! YOURE SO STUPID!

Will: NO YOU'RE-

Tunny: I NEVER slept with Heather!

Will: Then why-

Tunny: To make you mad and obviously it worked!

Will: But the baby's eyes-

Jimmy: YOUR EYES ARE ALSO BROWN, GODDAMN IT!

Will: OOOOOHHHHH!

Johnny: OOOOOHHHHH... I don't get it.

Theo: *facepalm*

Tunny: Now get off of me would you!

Will: Sorry!

TV: And Michael finishes with a silver medal making this his 18th!

Theo: YOU MADE ME MISS THE MATCH!

Johnny: THANKS GUYS!

Tunny: Sorry, I had a baby elephant on my stomach!

Will: Am I really that fat?

Others: ...

Johnny: You don't want us to answer that.

Theo: I'm gonna go take a smoke. *leaves down the hall*

Jimmy: Well I still don't know what the Olympics are and you guys are pathetic so...

Johnny: I think I'll go join Theo for a smoke in the back room.

Tunny: Wait, the back room?

Johnny: Yeah!

All: ... THEO!

**KABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!**

_(in the Afterlife)_

Theo: I didn't know drugs exploded!

Jimmy: They don't!

Johnny: I had some left over fireworks from the fourth in there.

All: ...

Johnny: Wha-?

Will: YOU DUMBASS!

Johnny: That's quite ironic coming from the guy that let his girlfriend get fucked up by his best friend!

Tunny: I told you I was kidding!

Jimmy: But I wasn't!

Will: WHAT!

Johnny: WHAT!

Jimmy: Don't be surprised! I also screwed Whatserface...

Johnny: OH MY GOD! I HATE YOU!

Theo: Why? I fucked you and you didn't care!

All: WHAT!

Johnny: *blushes*

Tunny: This is getting out of hand! This story needs to end!

Will: Agreed!

All: ...

Jimmy: ... So...

Johnny: There's a moment you know-

**THE END**


End file.
